


Theory

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Rebels
Genre: Anal Sex, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt, First Time, Gay Sex, Hurt No Comfort, Intimidation, Kissing, M/M, Rape, Sleeping Together, Tears, discomfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Takes place after Season 3 "An Inside Man" Grand Admiral Thrawn needs to start interrogating his people. Who's first? Our favourite ISB Agent Kallus.





	Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it isn't grammaticly correct in some places, it was late. Comment what you want, don't give a shit

“Cadets these days,” thought Agent Kallus, irritated at the current situation. Earlier on in the day, he had asked one of the cadets to deliver the data pad, filled with information, to Grand Admiral Thrawn. Just as he was finishing his shift, he found it lying next to a computer. And now, he was personally delivering it to the Grand Admiral, at quarter to twelve at night. Agent Kallus rubbed his eyes tiredly as he approached the door of the quarters of the so known Admiral. It was too late for him to be working in his office, and Agent Kallus wasn’t exactly looking forward to meeting Thrawn inside his quarters. He sighed deeply and rang the comm link outside the door.  
“Agent Kallus reporting with data,”  
The door slid open, and Agent Kallus took a hesitant step into the private quarters. Holographic images of art, paintings, maps, sculptures and other pieces of artwork clashed with his eyes. He looked round to find a holographic map of planets displayed in the corner of the room. With Grand Admiral Thrawn standing with his back turned in front of it. Agent Kallus straightened his back and cleared his throat.  
“Sorry to disturb you at this time, but I have come to deliver a data pad that was supposed to be... Sir?” Agent Kallus froze, as he looked closer at the Chiss. Due to the dim lighting, he did not notice one small detail. Thrawn was shirtless. He knew not everyone liked being seen shirtless, including himself.  
“Sir.. I..I didn’t realise, I’m sorry,” he stammered as he felt a faint blush creep up his face.  
“Sorry for what, Agent Kallus?” Thrawn’s voice seemed calm and natural, but kept his back turned. Agent Kallus gulped down a growing stress.  
“I didn’t mean to... to walk in on you.. I didn’t.. I don’t want to.. embarrass you-“ Agent Kallus’s voice failed to work after.  
“You did not embarrass me,” Thrawn suddenly turned round, his naked chest shimmering under the dim lighting of the map of planets. Agent Kallus couldn’t stop himself from staring. The Chiss was more muscular and fit than any other officer he had seen shirtless, his abs chiselled, his stomach strong and nipples navy blue. The entire blue masterpiece rose and fell as he breathed.  
“Why would I be embarrassed Agent Kallus? We are of the same gender,” the Grand Admiral made his way towards him, his eyebrows arching a little.  
“I..Its.. Everyone takes these situations differently. Not everyone feels as comfortable as you when it comes to undressing in front of others,” Agent Kallus remembered the reason he was here.  
“Here is the data pad that was meant to be delivered to you earlier today,” he slowly held the pad out to him. Thrawn took it casually, but didn’t read it, however placed it down on the desk.  
“And you, Agent Kallus? Do you feel discomfort when undressing in front of others?” Thrawn tilted his head ever so slightly. Agent Kallus blushed a little deeper.  
“I... That’s.. That’s more of a private matter, sir,” Kallus stuttered, beginning to feel unsure.  
“But do you?” Thrawn asked sharply, taking a sudden step toward him, making him jump.  
“I... uhh.. A little..,” Kallus looked up at the towering Chiss, his red eyes digging into his brown ones. He couldn’t help feeling intimidated by the close proximity between them. Thrawn looked at him as if he were processing some complicated battle tactics.  
“I see,” Thrawn stepped back a little, and started to slowly pace round him. Agent Kallus couldn’t look at the Chiss, as his mind was filled with insecurity. He was so focused on himself, he didn’t hear the silent click of the door locking. He suddenly felt waves of heat pulsing against his uniform.  
“Tell me Agent Kallus, why aren’t you asleep, or at least in your quarters at this time?” Agent Kallus blushed and his pulse quickened as he came to realise Thrawn was standing right behind him, the Chiss’s breath hot on the nape of his neck. He swallowed hard and turned round cautiously, gently nudging Thrawn’s arms as he turned.  
“I could ask you the same, Grand Admiral,” Kallus dared into quip, looking up at him. Thrawn arched his eyebrows.  
“Yes, however I require the answer, you do not,” Thrawn scanned his eyes down Agent Kallus’s form. Agent Kallus stopped thinking for a minute. What did that mean? He required an answer... Was Thrawn intending to spy on him?  
“I.. I should get going,” Agent Kallus stepped away from him and set out toward the door. Suddenly he felt a firm grip grasp his wrist and pull back, causing him to stumble into Thrawn’s chest. He could feel his heart pounding.  
“Stay Agent Kallus, I don’t often have free time,” Thrawn pulled him along the room gently, Agent Kallus could do nothing but follow. They crossed to the other half of his quarters, separated by a wall, and were greeted with a small single bed. Here it was pitch black, expect for Thrawn’s gleaming red eyes, burning with something Agent Kallus found majorly disturbing. He could feel the grip leaving his wrist, and the room was filled a soft glow afterwards as Thrawn turned on the dim lights. The atmosphere made Agent Kallus feel sleepy. Thrawn sat down on the bed, and removed his boots and trousers, exposing long, hairless, blue legs and his black Imperial underwear.  
“Do you find my presence uncomfortable?” Thrawn suddenly asked, as he stepped close to him. He looked away. He did. A lot.  
“No Grand Admiral,” He lied as he gave his comm link a quick check. Twenty to one?! Time flew fast.  
“I see. Do stay the night, I enjoy your company,” Thrawn gave him a tiny smirk. Agent Kallus blushed. This was getting weirder and weirder by the second. Was he meant to sleep in the Grand Admiral’s quarters?  
“I.. Grand Admiral... I couldn’t possibly stay... I... There is only one bed.. I..,” Agent Kallus stammered. Before he could move, Thrawn had grasped his shoulder, placed his hand on his chest plate and clicking it in half, taking it off and to the side.  
“You aren’t going to sleep in your uniform, are you Agent Kallus?” Thrawn unzipped his jacket and tore it off, tossing it to the floor. Agent Kallus stepped back sharply, crossing his arms over his waist. No. He will not take his tunic off. Not in front of Thrawn. No.  
“Sir, at least let me leave my tunic on. Please,” Agent Kallus blushed as Thrawn smiled, his powerful arms pushing him down onto the bed.  
“Alright then, do take your boots and trousers off then, it will make things easier,” Thrawn never took his gaze of Kallus as he slid the clothes off, his light, slightly hairy legs trembling. He sat down next to the ISB Agent, and traced his waist and boxer strap with his cold fingers.  
“You said at least your tunic. Pick between it or your underwear,” Thrawn chuckled darkly at the growing blush on Agent Kallus’s face. Kallus gave Thrawn a look of deep confusion and insecurity as he reluctantly pulled his tunic over his head. The Grand Admiral traced his ribcage with his cold fingers, and without warning pushed him down onto the bed. Agent Kallus bit back a whimper of confusion and embarrassment, however his eyes sparkled with these emotions. Thrawn lay down next to him, and turned his body to the side, pressing himself against Agent Kallus’s back. He soon found his blue legs tangling themselves into shorter light ones, and his muscled arms wrapping around Kallus’s waist. Thrawn moved close enough for Kallus to feel his breath on his ear.  
“Do you find my presence uncomfortable?” the Grand Admiral repeated his earlier question, registering every tensed muscle and flinch coming from Agent Kallus’s body. Observing his body actions, Agent Kallus was highly embarrassed of being in nothing but his underwear on front of him, and close proximity to the muscled blue wall against him.  
“No sir, I don’t,” Agent Kallus lied with fake confidence. Thrawn nudged his ear with his lips, making him flinch microscopically.  
“The ISB is trained to catch out a lie, is it not?” Thrawn asked, drumming his fingers on Kallus’s stomach gently.  
“Y..Yes sir,” Agent Kallus stammered, nodding a little.  
“Would you be able to catch out yourself? Because I certainly would,” Thrawn changed the angle of his hands, now pressing his fingernails into his skin.  
“W..Would you s..sir?” Agent Kallus knew the Grand Admiral could detect a lie easily.  
“I am currently doing so,” Agent Kallus blushed and gulped down a blockade of discomfort as he felt Thrawn’s hips shift, his back side pressing against Thrawn’s crotch.  
“I can see your growing discomfort Agent Kallus, and yet you lie to me,” Thrawn ran his teeth along his ear and neck, leaving a small trial of saliva. He ran his tongue over his shoulder, before returning up to his ears.  
“Lying to your superiors isn’t acceptable, isn’t it Agent Kallus?” he whispered, the tip of his tongue wetting the outlines of his ears. Agent Kallus’s breath hitched as he gave a tiny whimper. He squirmed in discomfort with a grimace of intimidation and panic on his face.  
“Isn’t it?” Thrawn’s teeth closed on Kallus’s over sensitive earlobe.  
“No sir,” Agent Kallus managed to blurt out, trembling from discomfort. Thrawn’s fingernails dragged over his stomach before going down his hips, stroking his inner thighs, dangerously close to his boxers. Agent Kallus was late to bite down a loud whimper when a blue palm made its way onto his crotch, brushing against his manhood.  
“So you do find my presence uncomfortable?” Thrawn’s other hand came up to brush away a stray lock of hair that made its way onto Agent Kallus’s forehead. He glanced at the agent’s face in the process. He looked extremely uncomfortable and frightened. And intimidated. He gave a stiff nod. Thrawn rested his head against Kallus’s hair, his legs holding him in place as the younger man squirmed visibly.  
“You do now, do you?” Thrawn whispered, the blue hand pushed back Agent Kallus’s forehead, his eyes fearfully swivelling to him. Thrawn smiled slightly as his slim fingers made their way underneath Agent Kallus’s boxer strap. Agent Kallus gasped out loudly and attempted to push himself away, however Thrawn grabbed hold of his shoulders and turned him onto his back.  
“Sir, no please, I..” Agent Kallus aimed a kick at him, but Thrawn was already over him. He almost cried out when Thrawn’s fingers, which were still in his boxer strap, pulled down and left him naked on the bed sheets.  
Thrawn had a theory. A very realistic theory. After the recent break in to section A2 at the factory, he came to a conclusion that the Rebels must have had help from inside the factory. But his theory still needed to be tested.  
“As you already know...,” his fingers tightened on Agent Kallus’s thigh, holding him somewhat still, while the other wrapped itself around his neck. The moment of truth.  
“That we have a traitor in our midst. Do you have any thoughts on who it could be?” Agent Kallus’s eyes widened microscopically and his pulse quickened. Aha. Thrawn bit back a satisfied grin.  
Kallus did his best to act normally. If the grand admiral found out that he was Fulcrum, right here, right now, in this position... No. Agent Kallus got rid of the disturbing thoughts of the ways he could punish him for this. He quickly realised what he was doing. Thrawn was feeling his pulse, to see if he would react to the statement. And he just did. Agent Kallus forced himself to calm down, but it was too late. Thrawn was already pulling back his hand, dragging it down his shoulders and giving his chest a gentle caress. He blushed maroon, embarrassment and discomfort overcoming his senses.  
“I... I don’t currently s..suspect anyone,” Agent Kallus managed to stammer as he closed his eyes, unable to keep on staring into those red beacons.  
“Really,” Thrawn muttered. Kallus shivered as he suddenly felt waves of heat clashing with his face, sensing Thrawn’s was only inches away. He tried to cringe away from the hot breath tickling his nose by pressing his head into the pillow, but soon he realised there was no point as Thrawn was that close to him. Cold fingers came to rest on his cheek, giving it a gentle stroke, before turning his head forward. Agent Kallus could barely muffle a whimper when he felt soft lips tease his face. He felt as if his entire system stopped working when the teasing lips moved onto his, pulling him into a gentle kiss. Thrawn smiled against him when he tried to edge away. His tongue came to gently slide over Agent Kallus’s bottom lip, his squirming clearly visible. Two sweaty, trembling palms came to Thrawn’s dry, cool shoulders and tried to push him away. For once, Thrawn decided to let himself be pushed away, but still held a firm grip on the ISB Agent’s chest. His red gaze swivelled to the trembling figure underneath him. His fingers came to rest on his cheek, resulting his eyes to spring open.  
“Are you afraid of me, Agent Kallus?” Thrawn’s eyebrows arched a little, when he looked away.  
“No sir,” Agent Kallus lied again, trying hard to sound confident and honest. Thrawn’s hand slid down his side, his fingernails scratching his flushed skin in the process, until it reached his privacy.  
“I thought you learned your lesson about lying, Agent Kallus. I will ask again, are you?” the cold touch stroked his member. Agent Kallus clenched his fists and gave a quiet whimper. Thrawn smirked, and ran his hands across the agent’s hip, hard enough to push him onto his side, exposing his backside to him. He wrapped himself around the man’s body, all his muscles tensing and flinching in the procedure.  
“Are you?” he asked sharply, however quietly, his lips brushing against his ear again.  
“I...,” Agent Kallus’s discomfort was beyond the Unknown Regions. If he was found out as Fulcrum. He squeezed his eyes shut, as the cold touch returned to his crotch.  
“I.. I.. I what?” Thrawn mocked, as he silently removed his own underwear, leaving the two fully naked in the bed. He dug his fingers into his member, rewarded with a pained gasp. He pressed his own erection against Agent Kallus’s back, which made the agent actually shout out.  
“I take that as a yes. Let me help overcome your fears,” the tip of Thrawn’s tongue made its onto Kallus’s neck.  
“Sir.. I.. I don’t.. I never... I..” Agent Kallus whimpered as he tried desperately to thrash away from Thrawn’s icy grip on his crotch. He soon found two cold legs wrapping themselves around his own ones.  
“Never what?” Thrawn mocked him further.  
“Never.. been.. I mean.. with a man.. I haven’t..” Agent Kallus struggled to speak as he blushed. Thrawn smiled. First time. He moved right behind Agent Kallus, his head next to his, and moved his other palm onto Kallus’s trembling lips, preventing him from speaking.  
“Very well. Relax yourself, Agent Kallus,” Thrawn whispered as the hand on the agent’s member shifted to his hips, gripping tightly. Agent Kallus whimpered loudly when Thrawn’s member pressed onto his backside, however the noise muffled by the blue palm. Agent Kallus’s loud scream, though muffled, made Agent Kallus pray the walls were sound proof as he felt the long and thick length slide itself into his hole. Each slow thrust was another wave of pain for him, and it didn’t stop him from shouting out each time. Tears dripped down his face, and soon they slid over Thrawn’s knuckles. Soft lips brushed his ear again.  
“Shh, the walls may be sound proof, but you never know who is listening,” Thrawn shushed him, adding a slightly harder thrust at the end of the reassurance. He was rewarded with another scream and another tsunami of tears. Something that sounded like a “Please” came from his mouth as he cried. Thrawn slammed into him full force, before pulling out of him sharply, Kallus’s final scream was loud enough to echo. Thrawn grabbed his shoulders and turned him round again. His eyes scanned the trembling, blushed, tear streamed Agent before pulling him into a gentle embrace. His hand came to rest Kallus’s head onto his chest, the tears soon enough dripping onto the blue skin. Kallus flinched and squirmed uncomfortably when the blue fingers stroked his hair and cheeks, wiping the tears away. Agent Kallus found himself reluctantly relaxing in the embrace.  
“That’s it Agent Kallus. Just relax,” he reassured him as his ground their erections together.  
“Sir.. I..” Agent Kallus cut off his stammering when Thrawn gently kissed his forehead.  
“Kallus. Relax for me,” Thrawn’s cold legs once again made their way around his ankles. Agent Kallus let a few last tears run down his face. Thrawn outstretched an arm and turned off the lamp, leaving the room illuminated by the red glow of his eyes.  
“Now, try and get some sleep. It’ll be better in the morning,” Thrawn gently stroked his cheek, until Agent Kallus fell into a reluctant sleep. His theory had been tested. Agent Kallus was suspicious. And after the attack on Section A2, things were beginning to make more sense. Grand Admiral Thrawn ran his fingers along his face and tilted his chin upwards. He looked so peaceful when he slept. He stared at his still blushed face. He did not yet know, he was looking at the face of Fulcrum.

**Author's Note:**

> On Monday a new episode of Rebels is coming out, and that will spark my imagination, however I already have started a fanfiction from Season 4, based on "Flight of the Defender"  
> If you have any suggestions/dares/requests please do comment them.  
> And leave a kudos will ya?


End file.
